Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of hair curlers and more specifically toward an improved soft roller that has a firm but flexible center that stabilizes the foam roller to prevent over compression and kinking of the hair and support a continuous more natural curl pattern, an outer casing with securing wraps and a smoothing band all of which are constructed of non-absorbing fabric that retains oils and moisture in the hair and secures the ends of a tress of hair to protect the hair from tangles, dryness and breaks.
Description of the Prior Art
Human hair has for a long time been molded through a variety of means to provide a variety of intentional shapes and styles to the hair. It has been common practice to use rollers to curl wet or dry tresses of hair, or to maintain hair in a previously set and desired shape while resting and overnight. Heating and steaming tools on wet or dry hair in conjunction with rollers can also aid in this attempt to curl hair or preserve a curl pattern. The use of heat or steam is not always desirable, because when used on a regular basis, the tools used and heat can cause damage to hair.
As an alternative to heat for curling or styling, hair has been wrapped in rollers that do not use heat or steam. One problem with prior art styles of this type of roller is that the rollers, when stiff, are painful to sleep on. This problem has been dealt with in the past through the use of soft foam or fabric covered soft curlers that provide a cushion when pressure is applied while sleeping. The problem with this method is that the foam compress while sleeping, which can leave kinks and irregular shapes in the hair that are not desired. Also, a soft roller when compressed can allow hair ends to shift around and become tangled or exposed to outside elements (pillow, fabric, and etc.), that can damage hair or absorb oils and moisture out of the hair. This unwanted exposure can cause the hair to become worn and brittle and break. Furthermore, contemporary foam rollers when compressed can allow hair ends to lodge and become trapped inside the hollow areas of the foam or to catch on the securing mechanisms of the roller producing painful brakes, snags and tangles. Often the materials used to cover foam rollers sponge away moisture and can leave hair overly dry and brittle. The hair ends are especially susceptible to dryness and easy breakage either with or without the application of heat just by virtue of the fact that they are the oldest part of the hair and take the most abuse over time.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide an improved roller that forms and maintains curled hair and overcomes the limitations of the prior art in that it provides a foam curler with a firm but flexible core that stabilizes the foam so that it is not so soft that the hair becomes misshaped from compression. Furthermore, the instant invention uses covering fabric that retains the oils and moisture in the hair, thereby increasing moisture retention in the hair and this reduces the need and the frequency to reapply conditioners and moisturizers thereby the user can save money. The instant invention has a smoothing band; a means to hold ends of the hair isolated and secure and by this means protected from exposure, damage and movement in an undesired direction. The roller of the instant invention is designed to create a more desirable curl, protect and preserve the shape of curled hair by preventing unwanted kinks and crimps, retaining hair moisture, securing and protecting the ends of a tress of hair from damage and exposure that can cause dry and tattered follicles, and does not involve the application of heat and stress that can damage hair.